Luke Namikaze
by Infinity Edge
Summary: What would happen if the Fourth Hokage found himself taking care of the child destined to defeat Darth Vader?
1. Runners

This is the tale of some of the greatest men in history and how their lives became entwined.

He was running down the street. A long brown tunic saturated with blood was loosely flowing over the tall figure in blue. The thoughts that were in his head were overpowering everything but his sense of direction and that battle instinct that never stopped working. Such was the fate of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure.

"If the Third tells anyone about what I did I'll be known as "The Traitor" or "The Coward". I can never show my face in this village again. Mikoto, if I had only acted quicker. I had lead you to your death. Now I've condemned our son to his." And with that he left the Leaf village.

Now as it happened while he was running, in an alternate dimension a great civil war was starting. An influential figure for both sides had twins that could decide the fate of their universe. While the mother had died in childbirth, it was assured the boy and girl would be taken care of. The people who were to care for them knew that they wouldn't be safe in that dimension. So they decided to create a portal to another.

As Minato was running, the portal opened right in front of him, the only thing that had ever truly surprised him. Out came a man about his age. He was also wearing a brown tunic, but he was also wearing a belt with strange looking tools. Then he noticed a baby, not much younger than his own son was.

"Who are you?!" questioned Minato. Then the newcomer with a quizzical look asked "Do you understand Galactic Basic?" Neither man could understand the other's language. Then the newcomer tried a trick he had once heard about through old legends taught to him by his teachers. He drew the knowledge of the language from Minato's mind. "What is your name?" "My name is Minato Namikaze. What is yours?" "It may seem strange to you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. So, Minato why are you running from the Leaf Village and Naruto." "How do you know that? I think it's time you start talking before I run a kunai across your throat."

"Would you believe me if I said that I come from an entirely different world then the one you are in now?" "I'm pretty open-minded but I'd say you're crazy." "Oh I'm not crazy. In fact I'm one of the sanest people you'll ever meet. Now Minato, do you believe I have a tool of pure light and heat energy that can cut through almost anything?"

"It seems that one of us has had a little too much sake, and I've been sober since I became Hokage."

Minato saw Obi-wan reach for one of his strange tools. It was metallic and cylindrical. One end was black while the other had a hole in it. All of a sudden a blue beam shot out of it. Minato threw a kunai at Obi-wan, but the effort was truly in vain for Obi- wan blocked it with his strange weapon.

"I can tell you're not familiar with a light saber, or else you wouldn't have thrown that."

Minato stared in wonder as the kunai he had thrown not less than a second before vaporized before his eyes. He was completely perplexed at how a weapon of such magnitude could exist. He started to formulate a battle plan to combat this new weapon. He threw another kunai, and, according to Minato's plan, Obi-wan blocked it. Then a tremendous force blew him back into a tree. As Obi-wan wondered what happened, Minato encircled behind the tree and held the kunai to his throat.

"You're pretty clever Minato. I don't know how you did it, but that force that struck me was an explosion, wasn't it?"

"It was. I incorporated a technique called the shadow shuriken jutsu on my kunai. There was another kunai hidden in the shadow of the one you destroyed. It had an explosive note attached to it."

"That's pretty intelligent of you. You've shown me one of your tricks, now it's time to show you one of mine."

Then Minato was pushed back by an invisible force. Obi-wan rushed at Minato just as he unleashed his signature move, the Rasengan. At that instant, orb and saber met. A great surge of energy was sent through both bodies and they were thrown backwards, only to land on their feet. Then they both charged at each other, for the final time. If you had known these men you would've been shocked at the outcome of their bout. It was a draw, with a kunai that could be slid across Obi-wan's throat and a lightsaber that easily be activated to plunge through Minato's heart.

"It seems we've come to a stalemate, my newfound friend. I think we'd both be better off if you heard me out. Now Minato, are you going to trust in the fact that I'm not going to hurt?"

"That is the stupidest question anyone can ask after what just happened. I don't even know you, and we both used deadly force against each other. How can I be sure you won't kill me when I turn around?"

"You can't, which is why I'm giving you a choice. I don't know this dimension and I need help. Will you help me and the child I left near that tree?"

"Yes."


	2. The baby's name is

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Star Wars**_**, but I wish I did.**

" Where are you headed anyways Minato?"

" I don't know. I was just trying to get away from the village."

" Do you have any family outside of the village?"

"No. Naruto is all the family I've got now. If he's your only family why did you leave him?"

Minato looked at the ground, feeling very downcast.

" If you really want to know, stop asking questions and let me tell you. No interruptions. There was a demon attacking the village called Kyuubi, or the Nine-tailed fox. I had created a jutsu that would suck the soul out of living creatures. It had a major price though! The user must fight the sealed spirit in jell for all eternity."

" So you would die?"

" Didn't I say not to interrupt me?"

" Alright, continue then."

" Anyways, I was going to use it, but at the last moment my wife used it on Kyuubi instead. But the action was in vain. She wasn't powerful enough to completely take in Kyuubi, so he was only weakened. It was only then did I seal the beast in Naruto. The loss of my wife was a major blow to me, but I had to make sure that Naruto was cared for. I took him to the home of the Third Hokage. I feared that he would misinterpret what I told him of the sealing and I was right. He called me a coward, saying I should have used the Reaper Death Seal instead of cursing Naruto. He was right too, because even now my heart aches over the loss of my wife. I just didn't want to leave Naruto alone."

" You know, leaving him sort of defeats the purpose."

" Don't you think I know that?"

Minato seethed in anger as the baby Obi-wan was caring for started wailing.\"So what's your story?"

" What?"

" Why are you here? You only said that you come from a different world."

" I don't nessecarily come from a different world, just a different dimension. And time."

" You come from a different **TIME**?!!!"

" Yes."

" I can't believe I'm talking to someone from the future."

" Actually I would come from your past."

" What?!! How can you be so advanced if you're from the past?"

" My galaxy would be far away from your's is and is rich in technology."

" Next you're going to tell me that you've conversed with aliens."

Obi-wan stayed silent.

" I hate you."

Then the baby cried even more.

" So how old is your son?"

" He's not my son. I'm just his guardian. A Jedi is restricted from being intimate with a woman."

" Sucks for you. Wait, what's a Jedi?"

" It's a guardian of the peace."

" Like a knight?"

" As it so happens that is one of our ranks."

" Well what rank are you?"

" Jedi Master," Obi-wan said with a hint of glee in his voice.

" That's nice. Now back to the baby. Why do you have him?"

"His mother died after giving birth to him and his twin sister."

" That's terrible, but why do you have him?"

" I was chosen to protect him."

"Protect him from what?"

Obi-wan looked at Minato with a smile. " Not what. Who.'

" What enemies can a baby possibly have?"

" The man who killed my pupil, who was his father. The man's name is Darth Vader. He is the most menacing entity in my dimension, or at least a close second to his mentor, Emperor Palpatine."

" Have you fought this Vader before?"

" Yes, he too was a former pupil of mine."

" So you came here as a refugee?"

" Yes and I expect the little one's sister and her guardians are here too."

" Why don't we look for them?"

" We aren't looking for them because the children will be safer if they are apart."

" Alright. But for future reference, what is the baby's name."

" The baby's name is Luke. Luke Sywalker."


	3. Two Weeks Later

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

A grueling 14 days later.

Both men were panting after their most exhausting sparring session to date.

For four days they traveled through the forest, taking routes where they were less likely to be followed. Any number of Leaf shinobi could be hot on their tails. With that knowledge they decided not to take any chances.

After leaving the forest, they decided to trek through the desert. It was a foolish move though, considering they had little supplies. Food was scarce and they only ate one small meal a day.

To keep up their stamina, they had started sparring each day. These mock fights always reached to deadly heights. By the end of it, one man would be in a critical state. Today however, they both seemed to collapse on the scorching desert sand. As they lay there on the largest sandbox either of them had seen, they also reflected on their last skirmish.

"Minato still has tricks up his sleeves." Obi-wan thought as Minato wondered, "How does he using this strange chakra?"

Then Luke started crying again, like he usually does after sparring. His wailing always revitalized the men. They rushed back to the cave they were using fro shelter that day. Like they had carved it out the night before, using a combination of jutsu and Obi-wan's strange power. As Obi-wan did this with Minato he was always pondering why they were there until finally, on what will be the most eventful day in the world, he came to Minato with his questions.

"I know we came here to shake off any pursuers, but why come to a desert?"

"Because it is easy to get lost in a forest."

"Oh sure, because you can't possibly get lost in the desert."

"If you didn't want to march through the desert then why did you follow me?"

"I followed you because I didn't know we were going to a desert. If I had known this was going to happen I would have taken Luke to Tatooine instead of this world!"

"If you don't like my leadership skills then leave!"

"It's not your leadership skills, it's your trust issues."

"What trust issues?"

"You won't tell me what we are going to do even as were doing it."

"What's your point?"

"Look, I've been watching you..."

Then Minato interrupted, "That's stalkeresque. I mean, I know you weren't supposed to be intimate with a woman, but I think it would be worse with a man."

"Not like that you idiot. You are faster than most people."

"A ninja is supposed to be."

"I know, but you are fater than most ninja."

"I don't see where this is going."

"you are not behaving like a Jedi should!"


	4. I'm a Jedi

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

"Why would I behave like a Jedi?" MInato said in a daze."Unless..."

"Yes you are Force-sensitive. You have the capability of being a Jedi. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'll train you in the ways of the Force."

"Forget about this "Force" you're talking about. I want to learn how to use your powers."

"My powers are the Force. You know you really shouldn't talk about the Foce that way. It is a living being. It surrounds all living creatures, giving them strength. When one dies, they only rejoin the Force. Some view the Force as a tool, but we wre its tools. If you wish to be a Jedi, do not forget the information I just provided you with."

"Okay, I won't."

"Now on to more pressing business, we need to determine which type of Jedi you would be best suited for. The types are Jedi Guardian, Jedi Consular, and the last is a Jedi Sentinel."

"Can you tell me more about the Jedi Guardians?"

"Yes. Jedi Guardians formed the backbone of the Jedi Order. They focused on offense and purged the Galaxy of evil."

"Tell me more of the Jedi Consular."

"consulars used their brains more then their brawn. They are the wisest of the primary Jedi types."

"Lastly, tell me more about Sentinels."

"They focused more on other skills than Force techniques and combat."

"alright I'm ready to be tested."

"I will administer the test now.

"You are on the trail of a theif who is hiding in a hotel. Do you A. kick down the door to his room; B. knock on the door and ask why he stole the object; or C. pick the lock.

"The enemy is attacking They just started retreating.Do you A. chase after them; B. set off traps to stop them; or C. let them go and prepare for other assualts.

"Bounty hunters have been following you for months.Do you A. try to persuade them to leave you alone;; B. sabotage their transportation; or C. engage them in combat.

"You sense a disturbance in the Force.Do you A. ask around to figure out what is causing the disturbance; B. charge toward the disturbance, lightsaber in hand; or C. meditate to sense what the disturbance is.

"Ninjas are trying to assassinate you.Do you A. use the Force to put them in a temporary stasis; B. use the Force to weed them out before attacking them; or C. use the Force to alter your surrounding to your advantage.

"Your greatest foe is going to escape, but your friends are dying. To stop him do you A. Throw your lightsaber and heal your friends; B. heal your friends and go after him at your fastest; or C. go after him immediately and then try to save your friends."

"Is that all?"

"Are you done already?"

"Yes."

"Then give me your answers."

Minato's Answers:

1. C

2. A

3. C

4. B

5. B

6. C

"Due to your violent answers, and the fac that five of them were for the same type, you are best fit to be a Jedi Guardian."

"What a coincidence, that's what I wanted to be." Said Minato in a condescending tone.

"You'll soon find that true coincidences are rare."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"When can I get my lightsaber?"

"What?"

"When are you going to give me a lightsaber?"

"The lightsaber is a tool of the Jedi. The different components for one are found in my galaxy."

"What are you saying?"

"You may never get a lightsaber."

Come on people! Reviews, please!


	5. Outrage No Lightsaber!

"What do you mean, I'm not getting a lightsaber?" Raged a seething Minato.

"There is no way we can possibly get you a lightsaber."

"That's bullshit!!"

"I know you're angry, but we need to focus on you're training if you're to help us defeat Vader."

"I can't without a lightsaber."

"Yes you can, if you believe in yourself."

"Great advice Confucius. Of course you have a lightsaber so I can't trust you're reasoning."

"You know I can just as easily not train you, and I can have Vader destroy everything you are, ever were, and ever loved."

"You're a cruel person deep down."

"I'm not, you're just too narrow-minded to know when, someone's trying to help you."

"Touche, of course that means that even if I'm agreeing with you , you're probably not right. I'm too narrow-minded you know."

"Shut up you arrogant prick," barked an angry Obi-Wan.

"Ooh! I thought anger wasn't the way of the Jedi," said Minato in voice oozing with mock surprise.

"Technically the Jedi are no more, so I would keep your tounge in check if I were you," the Jedi retorted.

For that remark, Obi-Wan recieved an exceedingly sarcastic "How very frightening."

That was the final straw. In one quick instant, Obi-Wan raised his hand and struck Minato with a Force technique he had not yet seen. Minato cringed in pain at the power of this great power, yet he only wondered where it came from. Obi-Wan quickly saw what he had done and lowered his hand. At that exact moment, the lightning stopped.

"I'm sorry Minato, I don't know what came over me."

"I do. You let your anger cloud your judgement. I was acting like that to see if what you had been telling me was true. What I don't know is where that new power came from."

"It is a terrible power to use. I've never used it before, but my anger seemed to know just how to execute such a technique. I must be mindful in my thoughts while traveling so I don't do anything else so rash."

"It was no problem. This is what men here call bonding and therapy," stated a grinning Minato

"The only therapy you need is from a psych ward doctor," replied an equally joking Obi-Wan.

"Well I just might need it with you and Luke here. Come on, let's rest for a bit before discussing our route later."

"Sure. If you feel you need a rest to keep up with me."

And they did for two hours before taking up their evening discussion. Obi-Wan decided to try to break the ice.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me about why we're wandering the dessert."

"For the last time, no."

"Fine, fine. If you change your mind tell me."

"I could've sworn this was supposed to be a nice, civilized discussion."

"I am being civilized. I don't know much about you though."

"Whatever you jackass."

"Just shut up already."

"Why don't you make me."

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it!"

And with that a new battle began.

The ninja lunged at the Jedi, with a plan already formulated in his complex mind. Obi-Wan sidestepped to avoid a kunai to throat and was rewarded with a shuriken to the back.

"Ugh!"

"What happened to your Jedi speed."

"How did you get even faster?"

"I've only been showing you a fraction of my speed and strength. Now it's time to finish this fight."

So Minato rushed in for an attack that he thought would be a finish the fight.But Obi-Wan was ready as soon as Minato charged he quickly raised a boulder that was hidden in the sand. In one moment, Minato hit the monstrous rock, flipped forward, and broke a few ribs. Even though the Jedi Master knew the young Ninja deserved it, he still felt guilty and ran up in time to catch him, thus saving him from what would have been a few skull fractures.

And that was the conclusion to their fight.


	6. Minato's Boiling Point

He woke up with a pain in his back great enough to make any athelete retire.

"Ugh. What happened."

"I saved you, that's what happened," said a fairly pleasant Obi-Wan.

"What are you smiling about."

"It was your idea to try to kill each other, and I made sure you didn't die."

"Shut up asshole."

"Whatever."

"You ready to speak civilly?"

"Maybe. You ready to try not to kill me?"

Minato had a devilish grin on his face.

"Maybe."

"Then it's settled. Now Minato, we have to discuss our course plan."

"What about it?"

"Well for starters, what is it?"

"I don't think that's important at the moment."

"How is that not important?"

"Well, this is my world, so, I'm the navigator."

"At least tell me where we're going."

"Maybe when you're ready."

"You seem to believe that I'm a child."

"Look, I have a reason for wandering the desert."

"What reason could there possibly be? There are no more ninjas after us."

"All right, if you really must know, we're the ones hunting ninjas."

Obi-Wan stood stock still.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, but first I must tell you a story."

Minato took a deep breath, then sighed.

"I once had three pupils. Their names were Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. Kakashi was the greater of the three, but Obito had the most potential. One day, we had to go on a dangerous mission during the Great Ninja War. All was going well until my students were attacked by a vast amount of enemy ninjas. Eventually, Kakashi was able to ward off the ninjas, bbut as they left one attacked Kakashi and he didn't know. Obito defeated the last foe, but it cost him dearly.

"In saving Kakashi, he caused a cave-in and was crushed by rocks, or so it was said."

"What do you mean?"

"I falsified his death."

"Why?"

"To give him a new lease on life. He's hiding out in this desert. We're going to pick him up and a few other people, all S-ranked criminals. Start a new clan."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Criminals! Have you completely lost your mind."

"They've all been falsely accused. Besides, It's not like you haven't had pupils gone bad."

The famed Jedi Master stood stock-still, thinking of Vader.

"Why haven't you told me about this?"

"There was no reason to."

"You put not only your life in peril, but also miner and Luke's."

"If you don't like my leadership abilities then leave."

"You might have been Yondaime Hokage, but you have no real leadership ability."

"Take it back."

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"No. I'm going to check on Luke, since you seem intent on waking him up with your constant bellowing."

So he walked away. And it was that small act that made Minato snap. At Obi-Wan's walking away, Minato suffered an almost irreperable break in his mental stability. As a reflex, the anry ninja raised a clenched fist at the calm Jedi. All of a sudden, Obi-Wan was lifted up, hands at his throat.

"St..." was all Obi-Wan was able to get out as Minato gagged him while using his first foce power, Force Choke.

"That's enough Minato," said a gentle voice.

He recognized the voice instantly, not just because he had heard it for most of his life, but because he clung to every word it ever said. It's serene manner of speaking had always been able to soothe the savage beast that is his rage. He knew who it was, but didn't believe it could possibly be that person. He dreaded it but he turned to see the speaker.

"Mikoto, how could you possibly be here."

"I'll explain later," said the voice who turned out to be Mikoto,"Just release Obi-Wan."

"How do you know him?"

"He's one of my peers."

Minato stood there confused.

"Your peer, but then..."

"Yes, I'm a Jedi."

As Minato pondered this new information, the voice that had once calmed him now enraged him beyond belief.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been a Jedi!? How long have you been using me!?"

"I'm not using you."

"Stop lying you bitch! I can't take this shit anymore! I've grieved for you. I buried you, and you never saw fit to tell me you were a Jedi."

"I haven't been using you, and none of that matters if you don't release Obi-Wan."

"You think I'm doing this. Now I'm truly insulted."

"It is you Minato."

"Then prove it."

She made him regret those words, using Force Stasis, rendering him immobile yet still concious. As soon as he had been unable to move and use his hands, Obi-Wan was released from his suffocatory prison.

"_It was me_," thought a distraught Minato.

Please write reviews people!


End file.
